Reckless Action
by 27th April
Summary: HANYA ITU ALASANMU, HAH?" "Sudahlah, Rin. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku terlalu ceroboh..” Chapter 1. R&R, please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[]

[]

Eternal Friendship © Kagetora kazama

[]

[]

* * *

_Ayah.._

_..._

_Kenapa kau menelantarkannya?_

_... _

_Bukankah ayah sendiri yang bilang betapa pentingnya misi itu?_

_..._

"Ugh.." Laki-laki dengan lambang keluarga Uchiha di bagian belakang bajunya memegangi perutnya yang kini telah bersimbah darah. Badannya disandarkan disebuah pohon besar. Kunoichi yang ada di sebelahnya mengobatinya dengan ninjutsu medis.

"Kakashi! Kenapa kau juga melukai Obito!? Kau tahu, misi kita kali ini hanyalah membunuh buronan dari Kirigakure itu saja!" bentak kunoichi tersebut.

"..Prioritasku memang membunuhnya. Hanya saja, Obito menghalangiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan buronan itu lari hanya karena kecerobohan oleh salah satu anggota tim kita." Jawab Kakashi enteng, karena ia merasa tidak bersalah.

Kunoichi itu menghentikan ninjutsu medisnya. ia berdiri dan menghampiri Kakashi

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi kiri kakashi.

"HANYA ITU ALASANMU, HAH!?" bentak kunoichi yang tadi sedang mengobati. Bulir-bulir air mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Cukup, Rin." Minato menahan tangan Rin yang hendak kembali menampar.

"Kau teruskan untuk mengobati Obito. Biar aku yang akan bicara dengan Kakashi."

"Uh.. uh.." Rin mengangguk pelan.

Sambil mencoba untuk menahan isak tangisnya, Rin melangkah kembali untuk mengobati Obito.

"Kakashi, kita harus bicara." Perintah Minato sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kakashi dan terus berjalan membelakanginya. Kakashi hanya terdiam dan mengikuti gurunya itu. Menjauhi tempat mereka semula.

Rin memasang perban mengelilingi perut Obito. Tangis masih menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah selesai, Rin duduk, ikut bersandar di pohon. Bersebelahan dengan Obito.

Air masih jatuh dari matanya ke tanah.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Jangan menangis lagi. Lagipula kau dengar apa kata Kakashi tadi. Memang aku yang salah. Aku terlalu ceroboh.." Kata Obito perlahan, berusaha agar tidak mengundang lebih banyak rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Tapi.. tapi.." Rin mencoba menguasai tangisnya. Gadis itu menyekat kedua matanya yang masih basah dengan punggung tangannya.

Angin menerpa dedaunan yang gugur dari pohon di sekitar mereka. Begitu sejuk.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Eh.. Rin. Hari ini cuaca tampak cerah sekali, ya?" Obito memecah kesunyian.

Rin terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Obito menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari bahwa di tempat itu mereka hanya sendiri – berdua.

Rona merah tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi wajah lelaki itu.

"..Kau tahu," Obito mengumpulkan keberanian.

"sebenarnya.."

".. Aku.. menyukai– "

Obito hampir menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ketika ia terkejut oleh sesuatu yang terjatuh di bahu kirinya. Ia menengokkan wajah, dan mendapati Rin telah tertidur dengan pulas.

Wajah Obito semakin merah dibuatnya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajah.

Diliriknya Rin sedikit. Kini lebih seksama.

Ia terrsenyum lemah. Lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya, dengan tenang menyeka jejak-jejak tangisan yang masih nampak di bawah mata Rin.

"..Dasar."

Lelaki itu lalu mengelus lembut rambut halus Rin.

Begitu sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia segera menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajah.

Rona merah kembali terlihat di mukanya. Ia terbawa suasana.

"Ng..?" Rin terbangun. didapatinya tubuhnya miring, bersandar pada sesuatu di sampingnya.

"Hehehe. Maaf ya, Obito. Sepertinya aku tertidur." Kata Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" jawab Obito canggung.

Obito merasa semakin malu. Ia berharap Rin tidak merasakan apa yang sudah dilakukannya barusan.

"Minato-sensei lama sekali.. Kira-kira apa ya yang dibicarakannya dengan Kakashi?" tanya Rin.

"Menurutku tidak lama lagi mereka akan kem―

"Obito, Rin, kita segera kembali ke Konoha. Kau sudah bisa berjalan kan, Obito?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ya, Minato-sensei." Sahut Obito.

"Tunggu. Lukamu bisa terbuka lagi. Biar kubantu." tawar Rin sambil melingkarkan tangan kanan Obito ke bahunya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Rin."

Rin menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oh ya, Minato-sensei.."

"Mana Kakashi?" tanya Obito.

Minato terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Eh? Dia pulang begitu saja?" sahut Rin heran.

"Oh ya. Selama beberapa hari setelah ini tidak akan ada misi untuk kelompok kita. Pergunakanlah waktu itu untuk istirahat."

"Dan satu hal lagi.."

"Biarkan Kakashi sendirian selama itu."

Rin dan Obito bertambah heran.

"Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan mengkoreksi sendiri atas tindakannya hari ini.." kata Minato tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

Chapter pertama.. Kok jadi asa bingung gini ya?

Hai senpai-senpai sekalian! Maklum fic pertama bikin, jadi agak gaje gimana.. gitu. Harap dimaklumi. Kok tiba-tiba jadi nge-blank gitu di tengah-tengah..

Well, everything has it's beginning.

Mudah-mudahan bisi cepet nge update fic ini. ^_^

...

Udah ah. Speechless..

Mind to review for this newbie? Hehehe.


End file.
